


Mistletoe

by PoisnousPixie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is believed that a couple kissing under the mistletoe ensure themselves of marriage and a long, happy life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Tenten stared up at the mistletoe with distaste. Of all the holiday traditions, she had admit this was one of her least favorite. Especially since for some reason, it seemed that when two people found themselves stuck beneath the leafy decoration, everyone in the room turned to look at them. As though seeing two strangers kiss was some great spectacle. Really, when would people just grow up!

"Are you two going stand there all night?" Ino snapped, feeling impatient. She stood near them, one arm woven around Naruto's, tapping her foot against the floor.

Tenten slowly looked up at the person standing next to her, who had been silent so far. As usual, his features were completely covered, all that met her was her reflection in those dark glasses. How was she supposed to kiss him, when she couldn't see his mouth? What was she supposed to do? Kiss his glasses?

Ino made an annoyed grunt, and Naruto was starting to laugh. Everyone else in the room was watching them now, as well.

Tenten wasn't normally the shy, or easily-embarrassed type. With a teacher and teammate like hers, you really couldn't be. But for the first time, in a very, very long time, she felt a blush form on her face, and felt the need to hide. It wasn't a welcome feeling.

"If you're not going to kiss, then I suggest you at least get out of the way," Ino said, her hand slipping from Naruto's arm, and down to rest on her stomach.

Tenten glanced at the woman for a moment, wondering if Ino was always so rude, or if it was something brought on by the pregnancy. She was about to open her mouth and say as much, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at Shino, his free hand had come up and rested against the high collar of his inner-coat, as he leaned down.

Her eyes widened, as he pulled the collar down, and pressed his lips to hers.

It was a short kiss, brief, and precise. Barely more than a brushing of lips.

It sent tingles down her spine like electric shocks, and made her fingers twitch.

He was gone, nearly as quickly as he'd come. He turned, and walked into the room, headed straight for his team mates, leaving her standing in the doorway.

Naruto was really laughing now, "You call that a kiss!" He was practically doubling over.

Ino didn't respond to her husband's comment, but Tenten did. She whipped around quicker than Naruto could see, and slammed her fist into his stomach. He fell to the floor, clutching his stomach.

Ino gave Naruto a glance, gave Tenten a small smile, then reached up towards the mistletoe. On her tip-toes, the blonde could just barely reach it, she plucked one deadly poisonous white berry from it, and held it out to Tenten, "Here."

Tenten stared at the little white thing, "What?"

Ino's eyes were bright, like they always were when she spoke of botany, "He should have given you this." She told Tenten, as she reached down and took Tenten's hand. She placed the berry in it, "When a couple kiss under the mistletoe, the male is supposed to give the female a berry, when they're gone, you can't kiss under it any longer." She paused, a sly grin forming on her face, "Also, you know, when you kiss someone under the mistletoe, it ensures the two of you will have a long and happy life, and normally that you'll wed."

Tenten gaped at the blonde, she'd never heard any of that before. Wasn't sure what to make of it. Her fingers closed lightly over the berry, and she slowly made her way out of the doorway and towards her teammates.

She was just a few feet away when Ino called out to her, "Oh, and Tenten,"

The brunette paused, and turned her head to look at Ino. "Yes?"

"You ever hit my husband again, and I'll kick your ass." The blonde's voice was so nonchalant, it almost made Tenten laugh.

Instead, she just nodded, and continued on her way to her teammates. As she passed Shino, she gave him a quick glance, and a smile, her fingers rubbing the berry.

_Marriage, huh?_


End file.
